Nutrition of a patient who has poor oral intake is typically achieved by intravenous administration of an infusion solution containing a saccharide, amino acids, vitamins, electrolytes, a fat emulsion, micronutrient metal elements and the like. The amino acids and the vitamins contained in the infusion solution are susceptible to oxidation. Further, a polyolefin resin, which is well-known as a material for the infusion container, is permeable to oxygen. Therefore, the infusion solution suffers from oxidation of oxidation-prone components such as the amino acids and the vitamins during storage thereof.
In order to stably store the infusion solution containing the oxidation-prone components, Patent Document 1 proposes a packaged infusion solution container, which includes a gas-permeable primary medical container which contains an infusion solution of an amino acid containing aqueous solution, and a substantially oxygen-impermeable secondary package container which contains the primary medical container containing the infusion solution together with an oxygen scavenger. Further, Patent Document 2 proposes a film for a drug container, which includes a plastic film and an inorganic compound film formed on at least one surface of the plastic film, and has an oxygen permeability of not higher than 1 cc/m2·24 hr·atm, a water vapor permeability of not higher than 1 g/m2·24 hr·atm, a light transmittance of not lower than 80% and a hue b-value of not greater than 5.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a packaged container which includes: a gas-barrier infusion solution container of a resin including a flexible container wall having at least an outlet port and composed of a multilayer film including an inner layer, a polyvinyl alcohol intermediate layer and an outer layer, the innermost layer being a polyolefin layer having a thickness of 50 to 800 μm, the outer layer being arranged so that the water vapor permeability So thereof (g/m2·24 hrs at a temperature of 40° C. at a humidity of 90% RH) is not less than twice the water vapor permeability Si of the inner layer (g/m2·24 hrs at a temperature of 40° C. at a humidity of 90% RH); and a package containing the infusion solution container together with a desiccating agent. With this arrangement, water vapor is speedily expelled out of the outer layer of the infusion container. Therefore, the water vapor contents of the outer layer and the polyvinyl alcohol layer adjoining each other can be reduced by the desiccating agent provided outside the container after an autoclave sterilization process. As a result, the gas barrier property of the polyvinyl alcohol layer is almost completely recovered within 24 hours. Further, water vapor transmitted through the innermost layer from the inside of the infusion solution container to reach the polyvinyl alcohol layer is speedily expelled out of the polyvinyl alcohol layer through the outer layer. Therefore, the polyvinyl alcohol layer is free from deterioration of the gas barrier property.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-SHO63(1988)-275346    Patent Document 2: JP-A-HEI11(1999)-285520    Patent Document 3: JP-A-HEI10(1998)-80464